


King of Hell

by JuliaRika



Series: Vergil’s Lovers [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domination, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, King - Freeform, King of Hell, Ownership, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRika/pseuds/JuliaRika
Summary: You never thought that deal you made with him would include this. He has called you into his domain to help him relieve an unwanted desire and hell would freeze over if he didn’t get what he wanted.  (VERGIL x Reader/ OC)  NSFW SMUT





	King of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll with these smut fics! Un edited (RAW ONLY ) Like in all the others you can insert yourself of an oc. Just enjoy as the king of hell uses you to his liking , ;p <3 - Julia Rika

Fire raged around a crystal throne. Blood gathered in the cracks of the floor and spreads around the ground. The muffled sound of screams and moans filled the blank void of the air as it froze with cold. The new king of hell resides in this realm and he would have anything he would desire whenever he asked of it. It is his way. 

Azure eyes scanned the seen before him.   
A woman was kneeling at his feet. Slender and quite beautiful. Her soft breath filled the silence as her eyes scanned his feet. Around her neck was a golden chain that clung tightly around her throat. A leather leash was attached to her chain and it hung losely down her chest. Her chest moves quickly with her erratic breathing as he eyed her at his feet. Her clothing was tight and fitted. A dark blue dress with intricate stones lining up her shoulders and hips. His eyes scanned the curves of her body and it made his blood run hot under his pail skin. He taped his long fingers against his throne and sat up straight.

“Come.” His voice was smooth like velvet. The woman let a small shudder rack through her body as he leaned down to caress her cheek. She kept her eyes down trying to ignore the new king. She had no choice in this matter he technically owned her and it was her own fault she got in this mess anyway. Never make a deal with a demon.

He had her called here to help him with an unpleasant feeling. And this could only mean one thing. He wanted her. That day he saved her his look was stoic but she had fallen hard for this man. Witch is why she foolishly made a deal with him. She would have never imagined that is was part of that deal. 

His lust had been ripping him apart lately clouding his mind , getting in the way of his power hungry rule, and this woman called to him in an unsettling way especially after he saved her that evening long ago. She was known to be hard willed, sassy, and wild. Due to there pact she would serve him anyway he wanted. He would need to put her in her place. 

She moved in closer to him moving her body in between his legs, she continued to stay silent. His fingers grazed her cheek and down her neck to grab the leash connected to her throat. He gave light pull and her head shot up to look at him. 

Her bright eyes narrowed up at his own. She smirked.  
“Oh Vergil I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff.” She said with a chuckle. Her hands rise to rest against his knees. 

He smirked as he gave her a jerk. Pulling her face close to his own. A gasp escaped from her.   
“Your one to talk woman.” He said his breath fans over her plump lips. Making her body physically shiver. 

She turned her head away from his face and bits her lip.   
“Shut up.” She said softly as her hands began to grip his knees. Her blood rushing to her cheeks. 

“You dare speak to a king that way.”  
He pulls on her harder a hand snaking into her hair pulling bending her neck back slightly. 

“King? You? You will always be a desperate power hungry man to me.” She said coldly as she gripped his knees harder her nails digging into his leather pants. 

He sharply pulled her hair harder. A sharp cry erupted from her throat.   
“Do not test my patience Women. Your here for one purpose only.” He growled against her face. 

She shut her eyes and chuckled.  
“Oh my! And what possibly do you want with me.” She whispered challenging his own smooth voice. She boldly unclenches her hands and moved them further up his legs. 

His blue eyes narrowed and darkened as he gripped her hair harder. His lips inches away from her own. 

“I think I might already know...” she whispered sensuality her eyes opening slowly looking up at him under her thick lashes. “You want me to be your whore-“ she was cut off. 

His teeth graze over her bottom lip as he pulls on it, earning a soft moan from her mouth. His eyes locked with hers, He bent her head back further as he put light pressure pulling on her neck from her collar. Her lip slipped from his mouth as he exhaled against her jawline. Her hands rested at the top of his thighs putting pressure on them to hold herself up.

“I see you don’t have any objections to that.” He said with vigor as licked up her throat to her ear. Sending shivers wracking through her body. 

Her breathing coming out in pants as his hand holding her leash dropped , the cold leather smacked her breasts as it fell against her. She did not answer him her eyes shut in bliss of his advances. Of course she would do whatever he says that voice alone has her whole body under his control. 

He smirked against her ear as he whispered.   
“And a good whore you will be. Come”   
He wrapped a arm around her waist and hoisted her body atop his lap. His fingers releaseing her hair and grabbing her leash once again. 

He has her seated straddling his hips with her legs apart. She rested her arms over his shoulders and cracked her lust filled eyes open. She panted against his face as he traced his long fingers down her back. Her moan of pleasure escaped her lips and she arched her back at his touch. 

His fingers trailed down her hips and rested atop her round butt. He pulled her leash lightly, his lips inches apart he mouthed onto her lips.   
“Move.” 

Her hips began to grind slowly in circles on top of his lap as she looked down at his beautiful lips.   
He then hungrily kissed her. His tongue licking over her bottom lip. Allowing him full access to her wet cavern he dominated her mouth. She parted from him slowly, spit connecting from her tongue to his bottom lip. 

“V-Vergil...” She moaned loudly against his lips. 

She continued to grind against him as he used both his hands to unzip the tight dress off her body. He pulls it over her head and tosses it to the ground. Her breasts heaved in her bra, as she could feel the bulge in his pants grow harder below her sensitive core. He then grabs her chin in his hand and inserted a finger into her wet mouth. She greedily sucked on it and bit down softly to play with it in her mouth. 

“Quiet whore, unless you want every demon to here your cry’s of pleasure.” He said softly as He firmly pulled her leash to inform her of her place. She let out a soft moan as he inserted another long finger into her mouth. Wiggling them around to soak them in her spit. She continued to circle her hips around his crotch. He could feel her core radiate heat through his pants. Her arousal clouded his mind as he spoke in a deep voice. 

“Turn around.” He commanded, she quickly stood up. He removed his gloves slowly and tossed them into the pile of clothing on the ground. She then sat on top of him with her back facing him. He hoisted her body up and spread her legs apart. His hands lingering on her under thighs scraping his nails into her unblemished flesh. Her bare feet curling on top of the throne besides his hips. 

She could feel his erection poking through his tight pants. He then moves his hands up her stomach and to her back undoing her bra as it fell slowly from her chest. She moved her hands to cover her self, but he took her wrists and made her lean back into his chest wrapping her arms behind his neck.

“I want you to be displayed for all to see.” He sensuality whispered into her ear.

He then traded her arm slowly down her chest and gripped one of her perky breasts in his hand. Witch erupted a loud moan from her mouth and her head arched back into his shoulder. Her leash smacked her naked chest softly. 

“Oh...my. God.”  
She gasped out as she looked up at the floor in front of her. Her hair sticking to her face.

He traced his fingers up her neck and back into her mouth her tongue already out of her mouth waiting for his arrival. 

He coats them thourouly and she continued to suck on his digits. Drool drips from her lips as he takes them from her mouth. She lets out a unhappy moan as the feeling was lost from her mouth. He leans into her neck and whispers to the back of her ear. 

“Not to worry, you will be filled soon whore.” He rasps smirking into her ear as he slides his wet fingers down to her panties. His grip on her breast tightened as her nipples hardened against his palm. 

“Shit...” She cursed breathlessly drool slideing off her lips onto her breast.

She was soaked. He could smell her arousal as it clouded his mind. He slowly began to rub her clothed core, she let out a soft wimpier. 

“Beg for it whore” He rasped in her ear. His eyes turned dark flashing red spots. His thumb teasing under her panties as his fingers find her clit.

Her legs shake in pleasure. She bits her lip and suppressed a moan refusing his request. His hand slips from her breast to her throat gripping it firmly. 

“I said beg.” He growled into her ear his eyes turned to red at her defiance. She gasps out as his hand slips into her panties. 

“F-Fuck” She moaned as her face began to heat up her supply of oxygen fading. He gripped her throat tighter making her eyes roll back. 

“P-please” She said softly with what little oxygen she had left.

He nibbles on her ear ,releasing her throat. He plugged a finger into her wet core. Causing her to gasp and paint loudly. 

She shook in pleasure as he worked her insides slowly, inserting another finger into her. 

He pulled her leash slightly as he beckons her to grind on his fingers. She rocks her hips slowly and he spreads her folds to insert one more finger. 

She cry’s out his name   
“Vergil!”  
Her eyes rolling in pleasure as he pumps his long fingers faster inside her. 

He lets out a growl as his name leaves her lips, he needed to be inside her. He could feel her walls clamping on his fingers. Her shaking had him mad with desire. His cock was so hard in his pants it hurt. He needed to find his release. He breaths roughly into her ear.  
“I want you.” 

She grips his hair in one of her hands as she arches her back further.   
“Then take what you want.” She whispers out turning her head to his neck her, breath rolling down his skin. 

“Kneel” He darkly growled as he removed his fingers from her. Sliding her panties down her legs. He stood up as he lifted her off of his lap. She immediately gets down on her knees to face him, her hands slid up His pants and she thumbs his belt loops. he gripped her leather leash tugging it slightly. She removed his pants, Her soft hands pull them down his legs as his erect cock greets her face. 

She lets out a gasp as he is longer than she expected. He looks down at her, eyes red with lust. He then began to unbutton his vest. The dark leather sliding down his toned arms. He then sat back on his throne pulling her leash hard. She crawled between his legs as her hands snaked up his thighs to grasp his cock. 

He gave her collar a rough pull causing her to lose her balance. Her chest rubbed against his stomach as she looked up at his eyes. 

“Come to me.” He growled his teeth grinded as the tip his sensitive cock meet her hot skin. 

The tug on her neck forced the breath out of her as she once again sat on his lap before him. The tip of his cock already dripping pre cum on to the inside of her thighs. His hands rested on her hips. Her hands touch his toned chest. Eyes clashed in want.

 

He guided his long cock into her hot wet core. 

Her eyes widened as she let out a gasp. Throwing her head back in pleasure he sheathed his whole length inside her, deep. He held her there unmoving for a moment. Enjoying the way she fell apart against his body. She could feel him pulsing inside her. Her hands began to push on his chest His eyes never leaving her own as he penetrated her. 

She lets out a hard moan as her thighs spasm against his own. His size causing her to squirm. He then grips her hips as he lightly lifted her up and down on his dick. She moved slowly. 

“ Fuck me Vergil!” She screamed loud as she dug her finger nails down his chest. This caused him to move faster inside her. He grabbed some of her hair in one hand as he brought his lips against her neck. She could here him slamming into her, stretching her out over his cock. He loved her screams of pleasure. The way her breasts bounced as he guided her into him. Her nails racking down his chest. It pushed his demon. His nails began to dig into her hips as he thrusted faster into her. 

Her eyes begin roll back as she looks away from him. Immediately He lifted one of his hands off her hip and gripped her leash tugging it hard. As her face swung back into his he mouthed against her plump lips.

“I want to watch you squirm as I use you.” He rasps out darkly. His cock continued to pump into her. 

Her who body began to spasm as she felt his words on her lips. She lets out a loud moan as she reaches her orgazam. 

Her could feel her walls tighten around his thick length. As he relentlessly pounded into her core. He licked her lips as spit rolled off her mouth and onto his chest. 

Her breath was erratic. Her mind fogging. Her whole world went numb as she felt him work her insides roughly. His hand pulled her leash tight, running his wet tongue over her jawline.   
His eyes always watched her face memorizing every reaction of pleasure. Heat radiated off there body’s and her form was covered in a shean layer of sweat. He slowed his pace as his thrusts became deeper. 

She shook so hard her fingers woven into his hair pulling it. As she moaned with every thrust deep into her core. His breathing became ragged. He was close. She pulled his hair harder as his thrust penetrated deep into her. 

“Vergil!” She screams as her head jolts back shutting her eyes in bliss as he hit her sensitive spot. Her tongue exits her mouth, siliva drips from her lips in pure euphoria. 

His breath becomes deep pants as he licks her neck slowly. his hand still gripping her leash 

“Come” he commands as her body wracks. His claw digs into her hip and blood runs down the side of her leg and on to his thighs. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed together and she moaned hard. Her nipples erect against his hard sweat soaked chest had him close to the edge and with one final thrust relieved him self into her womb. A soft moan graced his lips.

Her body shook, her hands gripped his hair for her life. He wrapped his hands around her waist as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. His hair falling out of place. He stayed sheathed with in her. His cum slowly dripping down his cock from her. She still shook as she brought her head back to normal. He raised his head to look at her. His eyes back to blue. Hair blocks his face as she unwraps her fingers from it. 

He smirked softly as his eyes met hers. She began to chuckle.   
“Not bad....King of Hell” She teases as she runs her fingers through his hair putting it back in place. 

He then lets out a wicked smile and grips her close to him his breath faning her mouth once more. 

“Who said I was done?”

**Author's Note:**

> I started a series that you can go back and read all the smut together. It is called Vergil’s Lover’s. Let me know if you have a suggestion for a Vergil or any of the boys. For some oc /reader action.


End file.
